Let The Games Begin
Let the Games Begin is the first episode of Kid vs. Kat, co-produced, written and directed by Rob Boutilier, co-written by Michael Lahay, with Josh Mepham and Greg Sullivan as animation directors. The episode first premiered on YTV in Canada on October 25, 2008 and aired on Disney XD in the United States on February 21, 2009. In a town called Bootsville, is where an average everyday kid named Coop lives, but when a new evil alien cat named Kat appears, Coop's day is far from normal. Coop tries to find Kat's owner, but Millie stops him by removing all the evidence. Synopsis The cartoon opens with a black silhouette (clearly belonging to a cat) between a small forest, leading to the Burtonburgers' yard. While playing softball Coop sees for a second the feline, but he doesn't care. His sister Millie complains that his older brother doesn't throw her the ball, so the children's father, Burt tells Coop to throw the ball. Coop mocks Millie by throwing the ball in a ridiculous soft form, as a payback, Millie throws Coop the ball very strongly, and her brother has to retrieve the ball. When he does it, he encounters the cat again, but the feline's hiss scares the boy, who runs to his dad. Millie follows suit, and she asks Burt if they could keep the feline. Despite this, Coop clearly doesn't want to keep him, so he puts up flyers in the entire neighborhood, only to be destroyed by the newly named "Mr. Kat", who seems to like home. Shortly after Coop receives many people to see if Kat belongs to anyone of them, but everybody gets scared (even a dog, whom Coop recommends to eat the feline). Later, while Coop tries to get his ball from Old Lady Munson's yard after Millie threw it earlier in the cartoon, his sister and the cat go on a "safari" and the old woman meets Mr. Kat while trying to catch Coop after she found him. Back to the house, Coop finds that Kat drew him smashed by a giant rock. Disbelieving him, Burt sends Coop to his room. At the following day, Old Lady Munson is horrified as she doesn't see "Tom Tolders" (one of her gnomes), and she pays another visit to the family, as some footsteps (albeit being only left foot-steps) end there, apart from her permanent suspicion towards them. When Coop awakes, he finds a giant rock above him (like in Kat's drawing) and he escapes very fast. Also Kat apparently took Munson's confiscated toys and he put them in Coop's closet, where they are found by the neighbor. Shortly after, Coop finds that Kat took his left shoe to betray him. The cartoon ends when Kat leaves and Coop is trapped by the ropes. Notes *Originally used as the pilot film for the series. *The first appearances of Mr. Kat, Coop, Millie and Burt Burtonburger and Old Lady Munson. *Some of the scenes of the short were used later as part of the opening titles.e posters Coop puts up. In the end, Kat is kept in the family, causing all sorts of problems for Coop. Let The Games Begin (Image Shop) Overview Kid vs Kat (12).png|Coop Meets Kat File:Kid_Vs_Kat_1-1_(21).png|Millie meets Mr Kat Kid Vs Kat 1-1 (41).png|Coop tries to find Mr Kat's owners Kid Vs Kat 1-1 (62).png|We find out Kat is an alien Kid Vs Kat 1-1 (70).png|Kat's strange collar is destroyed Kid Vs Kat 1-1 (85).png|We meet Old Lady Munson Kid Vs Kat 1-1 (80).png|Coop tries to get his baseball back from Old Lady Munson's shed Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Kid vs kat Category:Kid vs Kat Wiki Category:Episode 1. Category:Funny episodes Category:Gallery